recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cannoli with Peanut Butter Filling
Ingredients Peanut butter mousse * 3 cups soymilk * 12 oz cocoa butter, chopped into pieces * ¾ cup + 2 Tbsp organic Sugar * 1 Tbsp pure vanilla extract * ½ cup smooth or chunky peanut butter * 3 Tbsp maple syrup Cannoli shells * 2 Tbsp peanuts * 1 ½ cups all-purpose flour * 2 Tbsp cocoa powder * ¼ tsp salt * ¾ cup organic Sugar * ¼ cup + 1 tsp canola or grapeseed oil * ¼ tsp egg replacer powder * ⅛ tsp guar gum * ½ cup water * ½ cup soymilk * 1 Tbsp maple syrup * 1 ½ tsp pure vanilla extract Cannoli * 1 batch peanut butter mousse * 2 blood oranges, segmented and juice reserved * 2 tbsp agave * 2 tbsp cacao nibs for garnish Directions Peanut butter mousse # Place 1 cup soymilk in 2-cup measuring cup. # Add cocoa butter until contents reach 1¾ cups. # Fill bottom of double boiler with water, and bring to a simmer over low heat. # Place soymilk–cocoa butter mixture, remaining soymilk, sugar and vanilla in top half of double boiler, making sure water does not touch top half. # Stir until mixture is melted and heated through. # Let cool to maximum 100°F — a very important step. # When cool, beat 2 minutes. # Add peanut butter and maple syrup, mixing well. # Pour mixture into container, and let cool at room temperature 15 minutes. # Refrigerate overnight to firm. Cannoli shells # Preheat oven to 350°F. # Toast peanuts in oven, 5 to 7 minutes, until lightly brown. # Grind in food processor about 30 seconds, or until coarsely chopped. # Sift together flour, cocoa powder, salt and sugar. # Brush sheet pan with 1 teaspoon oil, and line with sheet of parchment paper. # Place egg replacer, guar gum, water, ¼ cup oil, soymilk, maple syrup and vanilla in blender. # Process on high about 1 minute, or until thoroughly emulsified. # Add wet ingredients to dry ingredients, and whisk until smooth. # Using offset metal spatula, spread about ½ teaspoon of batter in circle on parchment, 2 to 3 inches in diameter and about 1/16-inch thick. # Repeat with remaining batter until sheet pan holds 4 to 6 shells. # Sprinkle shells with ground peanuts, and bake about 7 minutes. # Rotate tray, and bake 3 or 4 more minutes, or until cannoli shells look dry, but are still malleable. # Using metal spatula, loosen shells from sheet pan. Cannoli # To assemble shells, wearing oven mitts, wrap first shell around handle of whisk, and hold 2 or 3 seconds, or until set. # Slide shaped shell off whisk handle, and set aside to cool. # Repeat with remaining shells, working quickly before shells harden. # If too firm, place shells back in oven 2 minutes at a time. # Place Peanut butter Mousse in pastry bag fitted with star tip, and pipe mousse into each cannoli shell. # To serve, toss blood orange segments, reserved blood orange juice and agave in bowl. # Distribute evenly between six dessert plates. # Place two cannolis on each plate, and sprinkle with cacao nibs. Category:Vegetarian Recipes Category:Blood orange Recipes Category:Orange juice Recipes Category:Cocoa butter Recipes Category:Cocoa Recipes Category:Maple syrup Recipes Category:Soy milk Recipes Category:Peanut butter Recipes Category:Citrus Desserts